The Disney World Happening
by i-heart-elphie
Summary: Remember Billy from Koorestan? He's back and with a few, unwanted surprises
1. Default Chapter

_**I do not own ANY of these characters! Only the character of Haley is my creation. DONT YOU DARE SUE ME!**_

Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Mom?" 

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Grace enters the kitchen with five year old Eve, "Mom, do you remember my friend Billy?"

"That kid from Koorestan?"

"Yeah"

"What about him?"

Grace sits next to Fran, "Well, he got a job at Disney World and he was wondering if we could go down to Florida and see him. So, can we go?"

Fran smiles at her, "I don't know sweetie, it is a very tempting offer, but you'll have to ask your father about this one." Maxwell enters the room with an empty coffee mug, "Ask me what sweetheart?" he places his mug in the sink.

"Well Dad, my friend Billy invited all of us, including the twins, to go to Disney World for summer vacation" Grace says in a nervous tone, "Can we go?"

Max turns to Fran and she is giving 'the puppy dog pout', a look he can never say "no" to.

"Ok, fine, we'll go. Fran darling, why don't you go make arrangements, Sheffield's only. Since Niles, and C.C. are away, we won't have to worry about them."

Grace gets up and runs to her Dad, "Thank you Daddy!" she gives him a big hug and exits.

2 Months Later, Orlando Intl. Airport 1:25pm-

Fran steps off the plane and takes a nice whiff of Florida air, "Oy, I love that Florida scent! They should make that a perfume scent, it would smell so good!" Maxwell laughs, "Oh Fran," He puts his arm around her waist and they head over to the baggage claim where they all see Billy waving at them. Grace ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "I missed you!" Billy said, "I am so glad you came!"

"Me too! I haven't seen you since my visit to Koorestan. That was about six years ago!"

"Grace, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Haley." Haley walks over to him, she was about five foot five and she was a skinny brunette with blue eyes, she was basically a sixteen year old Fran with flat hair, "Haley, this is my friend Grace Sheffield." Haley smiled,

"Nice to meet ya Grace, Billy never shuts up about ya."

"Thanks, I guess."

Fran and Max walk over to greet Billy. "Hi Billy! Long time no see!" Fran gives him a light hug, she then looks curiously at Haley, "Who may I ask, are you?"

"The name's Haley, ya must be Grace's mother."

"You bet. Now, honey, where are ya from?"

"I was born in Queens and I moved here to Orlando when I was fourteen."

"I'm also from Queens! Flushing, Queens to be exact."

Grace and Billy move over to the chairs and start chatting as Maxwell heads over to the carousel to claim the luggage, Brighton joins him.

"Oh Mrs. Sheffield, ya have beautiful twins! What are their names?" Haley said as she was eyeing the twins who were looking up at her.

"Thank you Haley, their names are Jonah and Eve, and please, call me Fran."

"Ya must be Jewish." Haley and Fran giggled

Grace and Billy are in a deep conversation,

"So Gracey, what do you think of Haley?"

"Oh, she seems really nice, and really gorgeous."

"Do you mind at all? You know, bringing her here?"

"No, not at all. It's really nice to meet her, I would like to get to know her better though"

"I was thinking you'd say that."

"Why were you thinking that?"

"She said that since you two are the same age, you may have a lot in common, so she would also like to get to know you."

Just then, Maxwell and Brighton collected all of the luggage and put them in the rental car, "Are we all ready to go?" Maxwell asked everyone. They nodded and they all left for the rental house in the Disney World Resort.

"Okay everyone, 1342 Studio Lane, This is it." Max gets the keys out of his pocket and the entire family, including Billy and Haley enter the house. Brighton and Grace run to claim their bedrooms as the twins follow them and Max and Fran go unpack their things in their own bedroom.

Billy walks over to Haley, "Having a good time?"

"Oh yeah! Fran is one helluvah woman! She and I get along great!" Billy giggles, "Come on, lets go help Gracey unpack."

Back in Fran and Max's room, Fran is going back and forth between her suitcases and the closet, "Darling, do you really need all these clothes? We're only here for a week." Max says as he watches his wife unpack, "Max, I like my variety of clothes." They both let out a light chuckle. Fran gazes at her husband and then goes into the bathroom and changes into her bikini as Max changes into his swim trunks. Fran opens the door and walks over to Max, "Wanna go swimming?" she say this with a seductive look in her eyes, "Oh, you know I do sweetheart."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom door, "Come in" Fran says as she scavenges for her sunglasses. Grace appears in the doorway, "Mom, Dad, Do you mind if I go with Billy and Haley for a early dinner and then go hang out in Disney for a few hours?" Fran looks at Max and gives him a light nod. Max sighs, "Well, your mother obviously doesn't mind, so go ahead, have fun sweetheart."

"Ok great! Umm…Brighton is in his room with the twins watching cartoons. Apparently you two are going to the pool and I'll be back at eleven. I'll leave Billy's cell number if you need me."

"Okay baby, have a great time!" Fran smiles as she watches Grace run out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked my first chapter! It is my first fan ficion that I have published on my own! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R**


	2. Disney

_**Disney's MGM Studios 8:00pm-**_

The three friends step out of **The Rockin' Roller Coaster** all laughing and talking about how much fun they are having. "I'm going to go buy one of those really cool T-Shirts over there! I'll be back in a few." Haley strode off to the gift shop. Grace turns to Billy, "You know, I am having such a great time tonight. I wish we could stay here all night." Billy smiles, "You know, we don't really have to leave."

"What do you mean?"

"We could be here all night…" Billy grabs Grace's hand and leads her into a back room of the small shop. Grace has a suspicious look on her face, "Billy, what are you doing? BILLY!" Billy is busy taking off her jeans and underwear. "Billy!" she screams, "get off me!" He ignores her and keeps going, he pins her down to the floor, "If you say a goddamn word about any of this, I will kill you." Billy said as he was unbuttoning her shirt, "Get off me you bastard!" Grace was screaming and crying at the same time. After five long minutes of torture and pain, Billy gets up with a huge smile on his face, he puts his pants back on, and he runs out of the area leaving his cell phone behind. Grace is now all alone the dark room, she finally as the strength to get up slowly, puts her wrinkled clothes back on, she grabs the phone and walks out of the room, still crying.

Haley sees Grace crying with her clothes all winkled, Haley rushes over to Grace, "My God Grace! I saw Billy rush out of here like mad! What the living hell did he do to ya?" She puts an arm around Grace. "Oh Haley, it was awful! Right after you went to the gift shop, he grabbed my arm and dragged me into some strange storage room and that's where he…"

"He what?"

"He…raped me...I couldn't get out in time."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this was so short! I had TERRIBLE writers block. Please R&R! 


End file.
